The Government Discovers Doctor Brown's Invention
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is another story of the Doc and Marty. Jack Mason discovers their secret and is determined for the United States Government to take over the knowledge.


Life for Doc Brown and Marty McFly was never going to be the same since they had taken the car and gone back to the year 1985. The dangers and the changes that had occurred because of the trips that they had made were many. As far as the two of them knew things had been repaired and things were mostly as they had once been before they had traveled through time.

But, with very little notice a man had found out that something strange was happening in the small town of Hill Valley, California. The year had been 1955 and Western Union had a strange thing happen. There had been a message written to a young man by the name of Marty McFly from a Doc Brown in the year 1885. Somehow the man Doc Brown had known the exact location of the young man.

The story had been a wild one, and the agent in town had ignored the story for sometime. But, he had gotten the job working for the Western Union for the specific purpose of seeing if the young man would show up that night or not. The night had been cold and rainy and as the agent had approached the young man, he was surprised to find him standing in the middle of the road. The young man had identified himself as Marty McFly and had signed the paper with that name.

As it was raining, the agent had offered the young man a ride, but he had refused. Quietly, he had followed the young man to a man who also called himself Dr. Brown. As the agent went through the information that he had on this man, he found that he was a scientist. He had been a wealthy son of a judge, and was known for his eccentricities. Dr. Brown was a brilliant man and the lights burned late into the night often.

It was then that the agent looked into the young man who called himself Marty McFly. Marty was about seventeen years old and had attended the local high school for a short time., He had made a name for himself in town. In a short time he had taken down the town bully and had gained the admiration of most of the young people with a stint on a board with wheels.

After much investigation, the agent discovered that this man had come and gone very quickly. He would never be seen again and Jack Mason was going to make it his point of finding out where this young man had come from and where he had gone. As an agent in a small community he was not looked up to in Washington DC. He was going to make his name on this case, he was sure of it.

Jack was going to start first at observing the home of Doc Brown. As he watched the home from a safe distance the Doc and Marty McFly left the house. He watched as the Doc in the dead of night went to what was once called boot hill cemetery. He watched as the two men went into the opening of an old mine.

The two men were gone for a while and Jack quietly went in behind them. It was very dark and he had a hard time finding them, but then he heard their voices. He quietly creeped to the sound of their voices and stood beside an opening that they had made. The two men were now inside a room and looking at some kind of blueprints.

Finally Jack's eyes adjusted to the light and he looked over at what the men were looking at. It was an automobile of some sort. He had never seen one like it. It was covered in a tarp and by the words of the men had been sitting there for over seventy years. Jack could hardly control his emotions, he had indeed found something out. This was the big one. This was going to make his name known throughout the world possibly.

Marty and Doc had not heard anything and as they prepared the car to be towed back to the house, they first had to push it to the entrance of the mine. The distance was not very long, but the tires were flat and even with the Doc's air pressure hose, the tires weren't holding air well. To top it off the mine entrance was slightly above them. The two men struggled as they pushed the non running car up to the mine and then hooked it to the tow truck.

The home of Doc Brown wasn't very far away, but they didn't want anyone to see the car. It would draw attention to people and the Doc didn't want that to happen. He would have a hard time explaining the car to them, so they tried to be as quiet as they could and kept the cover on the car. Finally, at almost dawn the pair had the car safely in the garage. They looked around quickly to see if anyone had seen them and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw no one.

But, little did they know, They had been seen by someone. That someone was Jack Mason and their secret was soon to be revealed. Marty and the Doc had the time machine now, but for how long?

Jack was tired and needed to get some sleep. He knw that the two men must be tired also, and felt safe thinking that they would be going to sleep also. So he went home and got some sleep.

Doc and Marty knew that it was important for Marty to leave this time as soon as he could. He had already been back to this time once more and the danger of them being found was real. While Marty took a nap Doc prepared the car for the trip back to 1885.

Within three hours, the car was ready and the Doc woke Marty up. He had quickly prepared some clothes for his friend that would match the year that he was going to. He knew that somewhere in town he had a blacksmith shop and he knew of a cave for Marty to hide in. Everything was all set and as the two friends headed back to the only place in town where the Doc was sure that they wouldn't be seen he smiled. Marty was going to have to save him this time. His lie was going to end in just a few days if Marty wasn't successful.

It was just after ten that morning when Jack Mason woke up. He headed directly over to Doc Brown's house and to his horror found that the man and that vehicle was no longer there. He had to find the Doc and that young man Marty McFly, no matter how long it took. He was sitting in his car thinking when he saw the tow truck pull into the driveway of the Doc's house. There was nothing in tow now. It scared him to think so, but Jack was afraid that the strange automobile had gone.


End file.
